5 Realms
by IAmTheJackal
Summary: 15 year old Jackal starts up his Minecraft and recieves a message from the Ender dragon. His character, Zeox, must gather companions and stop a shadowy force threatening Minecraftia. T because I dont trust myself. At All.
1. The beginning

**A/N: Hello! IAmTheJackal, in case you didn't know. First fanfiction, so hooray and stuff. Anyway, I made a cover before I made this chapter. I Am Super Awesome. No I am. Sorry, got me and the Jackal in one head… You could call me crazy. If you want to. **

** I am going to put either song quotes, Chuck Norris jokes, or Homestuck quotes at the beginning of my chapters.**

** Speaking of chapters…**

** 5 Realms chapter one**

** The Beginning**

Jackal started up Minecraft. As the blocky world loaded up, he thought to himself, "And we're back."

I woke up on a long beach with a stone building next to me. Walking in, I found a cavern with a large nosed man with arms crossed standing in front of it. We stared at each other for a while before he said, "Come," and walked down into the cavern. After a few seconds, I followed.

The man continued to walk deeper into the cavern, so I followed. He seemed to want to show me something… But what?

We finally reached the end of the tunnel. The strange man turned around and said, "Through here." He then ran off. I stared at the door there. I entered.

"WHAT!?" Jackal yelled. "END ALREADY?" Sure enough, there was an End Portal, and it was activated. "Weird…"

The portal swirled beneath me. I stepped in, and was immediately transported.

The dragon stood in front of me. He towered above all the Enderman. And me. Then He spoke.

"Come boy. Listen. The world of Minecraftia is in danger. You must save it. I will tell you what you must do.

"First, go to the Nether. Speak with Herobrine. He will direct you to the Netherborn. Return to him, and he will give you your next direction."

Then the Dragon looked above me.

All this was a cutscene Jackal was watching. When the Ender Dragon looked at him, he was surprised. Even more so when it spoke to him.

"You, Controller must help them. They will continue when you are not on, but need you to survive. Shadows are rising. All will be lost soon. Good Luck."

The dragon turned back to me.

"I will give you a companion for your journey. There must be a representative from 5 realms, after all… Ah! Eksos! Come!"

A green eyed Enderman teleported to us. The ender dragon spoke to him. "Accompany this boy. He is our savior." Then he flew off.

The enderman Held his hand out to me. "Hi. I'm Exsos. What's your name?"

I Shook His Hand. "ZeoxNeo." I told him.

**A/N Hello once again, Reader. This chappie was short, but… I got some stuff accomplished in it. Hope you like!**

** Bless yo face! If you sneeze while reading this, bless you! Peace off! BOOP!**


	2. The Quest

**A/N: Hello Once Again Readers. This is chapter 2 for my new story 5 Realms. It is not going to be very popular. I can just tell. If you like it, review. If you don't, don't. I will start an OC thing , so look out. Like most OC things, I need name, description, and personality. Also what part you want your character to play in the story. No main characters (Everyone sighs).**

** My first chapter got 2 reviews, all guests. People like it. FRIGGIN HAPPY! So just a little shout out to those two, YOU PEEPS ROCK! ! !**

** ONWARD!**

** 5 Realms**

**Chapter 2**

** The quest.**

"**I put my faith in you, so much faith, and then you just threw it away."**

** Paramore**

When we exited the portal, everything had changed. We were in a village of sorts, instead of the cavern. Many of the large nosed people were walking around. "Hmmm… A home base!" Exsos yelled. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked. I sighed. "C'mon."

We entered our new house, which was the blacksmith's old house. "He died," A villager told us before running away. 20 minutes later, Exsos had cleared a space under the floor for himself. I made myself an iron sword and leather boots before building doors for the house. Another 20 minutes later, and we were set for the night. Beds, an iron golem to guard our house (iron was from the other 12 blacksmiths [really? 12?]), and some windows. We were ready for tomorrow's expedition.

Jackal shut down the computer. Yawning, he slightly dozed off. A beep woke him back up. Checking his phone, he was oblivious to the shadowy figure outside his house…

The morning came fast. I woke up to the sounds of zombies burning to death, accompanied by iron golems whacking them. Exsos was yelling something like "IRON! ZEOX IRON!" I shook my head. Iron! I needed a pick. Maybe there was enough. I ran into Exsos's cave- and found a stack of iron ore. Exsos came back, holding another block of ore. "We need a furnace quick," he said. I crafted one and we smelted all to ingots.

While unknowingly being watched.

45 minutes, 105 ingots, 4 buckets of lava, 12 of water, and 32 caverns later, we still had yet to find diamonds.

"Really! Is it that hard to find diamonds?" Exsos muttered while piling blocks of stone.

"Actually, yes." A voice from behind us said. We whirled around. Standing there was a Minecraftian, holding an iron pick that was glowing. "Even with an Enderman's help, you can't find diamond very easily."

He laughed. "It's one of the rarest materials, usually found around lava. My name's Corras. I live in a cave over there." He pointed towards a tunnel. "Maybe I could help you. I'm kind of an expert."

Exsos scratched his chin. "Sure. We could use some help. I'm Exsos, and my friend's Zeox. He's pretty quiet."

Corras smiled. "Well let's get mining!"

Jackal shut off Minecraft. Flopping on his bed, he muttered, "Well then. That was interesting." He yawned. "I should probably get to sleep . . ." A knock on his door woke him. "Who could that be?" He asked himself while walking downstairs. He opened the door and face palmed.

"Max why are you here?" He asked his best friend.

"Just thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing." Max told him. Jackal groaned. "Why tonight, though?"

"'Cause tonight is the day my parent's have a huge party, and I don't like to be home for that. Plus, I brought my laptop!" Max said.

"Well come on in, I guess . . ." Jackal muttered. He didn't see the wire running from Max's ear.

**A/N Hallo! I is back! Finally! I have been busy, but here I am! I am starting my OC contest. Refer to the for rules. I will pick the 5 best, and use them in my story. Name, personality, description, stuff like that. **

** Well, that's all! Bless yo face! If you sneeze while reading this, bless you. Peace off. BOOP!**


End file.
